


63. Do Not Disturb in My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Love, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: I’ve had this sitting in my drafts for forever because I wanted to the challenge in order but I’ve had such bad writer’s block and like zero inspiration, I thought maybe someone might enjoy this while I figure out my life





	63. Do Not Disturb in My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge

 

The first person to know that Steven Grant Rogers was in love was Bucky Barnes. He had seen his best friend crush over many people and try to impress others multiple times over the times that they’d known each other. But (Y/N)…(Y/N) was different.

The first person to know that (Y/N) (Y/L/N) was in love was Natasha Romanoff. It was her job to read people and it wasn’t too hard to figure out that (Y/N) was head over heels for Captain Rogers.

It was pretty obvious to Bucky and Nat what they needed to do and everyone (except the love birds in question) knew they weren’t going to be subtle about it. Their plan of action was:

 **Shove both of them into the closet**. 

“Tis fool proof”, Natasha snickered to herself.

Bucky held the door down with his metal arm while Natasha locked it happily.

“NOT FUNNY GUYS!” (Y/N) yelled, hitting the door.

Steve groaned, leaning against the wall and not even bothering trying to protest. Even if they were to just break the door down, Nat and Buck would probably just do something 10x worse after.

“You don’t get to come out until you two start admitting stuff. Besides, no one’s gonna bug you with that Do Not Disturb sign I left on the doorknob.” Nat’s voice from outside the door carried inside and (Y/N) could almost see the smirk on her face. 

“Admitting what?” Steve sighed frustratedly, glancing at the door.

“How much you two love each other.” Bucky piped up and there was the quiet sounds of the two of them walking away from the closet. Steve and (Y/N) both turned red, nervously laughing as they attempted to look for some way out.

They talked for a while, avoiding the obvious subject until it became hours later and they were just joking around in the small closet. (Y/N) grinned, looking over at him and for a moment, admiring his smile. It was a sweet gentleman’s smile, one that you would feel compelled to trust. 

“Hey (Y/N)?”

“Hm?”

“Why do they think you love me?” He asked, looking over at her,.

(Y/N) hesitated and glanced at him, feeling her cheeks start to heat up. “Nat asked me once who my ideal guy would be like. I told her the closest I had ever gotten to meeting someone who I could really imagine being with was you.”

There was silence in the closet as (Y/N) stared at her fingers and Steve stared at her. “Me?” He looked at her with wide eyes. “I…I always thought you liked Tony.” He admitted nervously. “That’s why…I never asked you out.”

(Y/N) let out a laugh and grinned over at him. “Tony? Love him to death. But he’s like my brother. A really annoying, super protective, childish brother.” She giggled and then suddenly stopped, looking over at him. “Wait, you were thinking of asking me out?”

Steve laughed softly, watching her as he shifted awkwardly. “Yeah but I mean, what kind of girl wants to go out with an old soldier right?”

(Y/N) watched him and smiled, reaching over and kissing him quickly. “Me.” She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck while his slithered around her waist.

“It’s about damn time!” Bucky called suddenly, the door swinging opened to reveal the couple casually making out in the closet.

Almost immediately, Steve slammed the door back shut, smirking back at (Y/N). “Didn’t you see the sign? It says do not disturb!” He yelled out to Bucky, (Y/N) laughing and quickly kissing her Avenger.


End file.
